Toadette's Practical Jokes
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Based and inspire by the crazy Toadette fanfics written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and Yoshzilla-Fan. Both of them. When Toadette gets a pink trunk that is full of practical jokes, she decides to play upon each other. Don't like practical jokes? They are only jokes, ya know. What do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**_Toadette's Practical Jokes_**

By Yoshzilla-Princess

Yoshzilla-Princess: This fanfic is Based and inspired by the crazy Toadette fanfics written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus! I'm going to make Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus laugh when he sees this! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I thank Yoshizlla-Fan too!

* * *

Toadette was hanging around at the speed of sound, somewhere near at Seaside Hill, carrying her pink trunk that is full of practical jokes, humming merrily before opening her trunk.

"Gosh, it's such a perfect day today!" Toadette exclaimed, as she looked inside of her trunk of practical jokes. "I'm sure it will be good idea for playing tricks on people!"

Toadette then took a couple of packets of itching powder out of the trunk, before closing the trunk as Toadette carry on walking, holding her trunk with her right hand and the packets of itching powder with her left hand. Then she saw Elvira, Gaby and Kayla, the three of them sitting in the shade that is under the palm tree, with Toadette giggled naughtily as she went up to them.

"Oh goodie, it's about time! I hope no one noticed..." Toadette quietly sniggered as she put a small pouch of itching powder on each one of the girls' backs, and waited quietly, standing behind the palm tree.

Elvira felt a tingling on her back and started to itch as she faced Gaby and Kayla. "Say girls, is it just me, or is it that I'm suddenly itchy?" Elvira asked, still scratching her back.

"I doubt it." Gaby remarked, scratching her back along with Kayla. "Maybe those fleas gave us a bite."

"Oh goodess me, I'm so itchy!" Kayla squealed, scratching her back like crazy. "Those stupid meanie fleas!"

Elvira, Gaby and Kayla all three of them squealed and moaned as they started itching their backs, twisting their bodies slightly as they wriggled, the itching powder tickling them, with Toadette busting into laughter, as she pointed at the three girls itching their backs as each of the three girls squealing. Elvira, Gaby and Kayla all gasped as they all glared at Toadette, who was laughing as the three girls fell from Toadette's practical jokes.

"Oh, very funny, you stupid pink mushroom girl! I'm sure!" Elvira blurted out in anger as she, Gaby and Kayla stood up and stormed away together.

Toadette was out of breath, laughing as she wiped the tear from her right eye. "Oh man, that was so funny!" Toadette exclaimed, chuckling to herself. "I wonder what trick can I do now to someone else..." And with that, Toadette put the empty packets of itching powder back into her trunk, before closing an carry it while wandering off Seaside Hill, planning for more practical jokes so she could play tricks on someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was walking around Seaside Hill, hoping that she could find someone else to pull a prank on, carrying her pink trunk when she spotted Arue sitting under a palm tree. Toadette grinned evilly as she opended her trunk, pulling out a spider while took out a can of soda, followed by a straw as she placed a spider at the end of the straw, opening a can of soda, pouring the soda into the glass that came out of nowhere, as Toadette placed the straw into the soda glass and walked up to Arue.

Arue looked at Toadette as she lifted up her sunglasses. "Oh, hey little girl. It seems you are in a good mood today, and I'm incredibly hot." Amy then sighed, fanning her forehead with her right head as sweat tricked down her face. "I wish I could for a cool drink to keep me company..."

"Well, I do have one!" Toadette pointed out as she handed a glass of soda to Amy.

"Thanks, kid!" Arue thanked before sipping started drinking a soda with a straw, but bungled up. "Hmm... That's funny... I'm sure the straw was-" Suddenly Amy took out a straw from the glass, looking at the end as she screamed in horror, seeing a spider as she threw a glass and a straw on the floor, with Toadette laughing her head off, rolling on the ground.

Arue glared at Toadette, stamping her feet at her. "How dare you pull a prank on me!" She shouted. "I don't deserve this prank and I'm not keen on spiders!" And with that, Amy stormed off.

Toadette stopped laughing, as she wiped tears in her eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh man, that was so much fun!" Toadette said. "I wonder who else I'm gonna prank on..." She then closed her trunk and started to carry it as she walked around Seaside Hill, looking for someone else to pull a prank on.


End file.
